


【青赤无差】【授翻】无果

by pandasiteitei



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, Loss, Love, M/M, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Sad, Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasiteitei/pseuds/pandasiteitei
Summary: 我一直在想这件事，现在我很难过。 我非常喜欢这两个角色。 欢迎留言。我之前没有以萨卡斯基的角度写过东西。感谢阅读! 你也可以在 twitter 上找到我 @buggyisbest
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Aokiji | Kuzan
Kudos: 5





	【青赤无差】【授翻】无果

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destined to Fail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495975) by [hamstercheese7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstercheese7/pseuds/hamstercheese7). 



他们住的地方很安静。哦，那儿现在是萨卡斯基的了，但不管怎么说，他一直认为那地方大部分时间里都是属于他的。那儿也一直很安静，但这次的安静让他感到不安。

萨卡斯基坐在通向花园的路上。今天晚上很暖和，快到秋天了，天空变成了紫罗兰色。空气中充满着腐烂的树叶香气。唯一的轻微声音是似乎在回音的微风。他全身酸痛，新的疤痕纤维让他感觉皮肤有点紧。

他的手里握着一张纸。对于它承载的重量来说，它本身太轻了。这张纸就是最后致命的一击，好像他自己的手还不够似的。

他的视线久久地落到了花园，但却没用心在看。在这里，在他寂静的家里，是他的隐蔽之所，他可以避开窥探的目光来反省自身。

他们是在哪一步出错的？

他们之间注定无果，不是吗？他从一开始就应该知道的。

就像所有的坏事一样，那是从一场会议开始。

战国把所有人都召集过来开会来对付金狮子海贼团和罗杰海贼团。萨卡斯基是第一个到的，永远是那个勤奋的兵人，在其他副大将溜进来的时候静静地坐着，也不和人聊天他原本期待在卡普走进门，坐在战国旁边后，会议立刻就开始，但却没有这样。几十分钟过去了，萨卡斯基感觉到他越来越不耐烦了。他不是来这儿和别人聊天的，他来这儿的目的是那该死的命令，能让他出去，对付每个遇到的天杀混蛋海贼。

然后门开了，一个脑袋上戴着一副很操蛋的眼罩的瘦高男人厚颜无耻地走进来，还打了个哈欠，坐到了萨卡斯基旁边的空椅子上。

“噢，不错，你终于来了，库赞，”战国叫道。“抱歉，我睡着了，”那个蠢货说。卡普一阵大笑。会议终于开始了。进行到一半的时候，库赞扭了扭身，靠在了萨卡斯基的椅子上，抬起一双长腿， **显而易见** 地睡着了。萨卡斯基不知道自己之前是否遇到过比他还讨厌的海军。

他们第一次合作是追踪泰拉·哥塔海贼团，一个有十五艘船的强劲舰队，他们的船长决定在伟大航路上开辟一块领土。萨卡斯基提前到了现场，和海贼们对战，专注于把他们的船只沉到海底。在库赞抵达之前他已经击沉了三艘。懒惰得过分的库赞却认真地接下了保护平民的任务，并努力用冰屏障分散开剩下的船队，让萨卡斯基能够轻松用他的岩浆拳头烧毁它们。

本来一切都好好的，直到库赞因为滥杀海贼的事情大发雷霆。“我们应该尽可能地活捉海贼然后把他们带到推进城，不必要歼灭他们，”他抱怨着，胆子大到在 **萨卡斯基的** 船上走到了他的身边。

“活下来的人能去推进城，剩下的已经他妈的做出了选择，”他向最后一艘船发起岩浆攻击时咆哮着，木头断裂的劈啪作响声淹没了被困在里面的海贼们的尖叫和恳求。当他能从他站立的船头解决问题时，他不会用他的下属的生命在近战中冒险的。

他本来应该知道他们之间注定要分崩离析的。

在那之后是常见的争斗，他们截然相反的个性明显到肉眼可见。库赞很懒散，这种懒散是萨卡斯基想做都做不到的。萨卡斯基是个完美主义者，而库赞在杂乱中悠闲自得。萨卡斯基从严酷无情中得到他人的崇敬与尊重，而对库赞来说是靠唱红脸。

他们争吵的范围有战争策略，哲学，甚至是像食物一样愚蠢的事，但是那个卷发的混蛋从来都不让步。唯一一个敢和他当面叫板的人就是库赞。尽管他们之间的关系越来越紧张而且不断升级，他还是开始不情愿地对这个敢和他从头打到脚的混蛋产生了些许尊重。

而且他注意到他是唯一一个能让库赞烦躁的人。

他们第一次战斗是在总部的训练场上，当天中午。他都不记得他们争执的原因了，但他记得是自己先挥出第一个拳头的，他当时还有点震惊会发展成这样，但更让他震惊的是当库赞继续把他压倒在地的时候。

很快就演变成了一场剧烈的争斗，他们谁都不肯让步，最后他把库赞按在地上，手掐着他的脖子。库赞修长的手指握着他的下巴，寒冷的感觉开始渗入他的皮肤。他们盯着对方，瞳孔扩大，一滴血从萨卡斯基裂开的嘴唇掉到了库赞的脸上，在不远处。

更年轻的男人脸上意识到不妙，他慢慢地收回了冰，只留一只温暖的手抓住了萨卡斯基的下巴。库赞深邃的暗色眼睛里充满失望和后悔，同时萨卡斯基停下来了对库赞紧握的挣扎。萨卡斯基从来没有对他生命中的任何人和事物感到如此痛恨。

他意识到的下一件事情就是他被波尔萨利诺从库赞身上拽了下来，这个平时镇定自若的男人看起来愤怒极了，但他在很久之后还是能感觉到库赞久久看着他后背的悲伤视线。

萨卡斯基不是个温和的男人。他从未要装作那样。他的一腔热血沸腾着流淌，但是他的心是一片冰冷的荒原。他对那些做出了错误的选择的人存着很少的同情心。但这不代表他没有感觉。生气，愤怒，憎恨，这是他平常展现出来的感情，但是他感觉到的最强烈的情绪是那些几乎没人知道他拥有的更安静的情绪。

他收到母亲去世的信的那天，他一个人坐在海军总部的更衣室里，感到了前所未有的茫然。那是个傍晚，但是更衣室寂静无人，直到库赞进来。那是他们争斗之后第一次见面，

但是萨卡斯基几乎没有注意到他。他的母亲过世了。也许是他缺少的反应让库赞挨着他坐了下来。也许是萨卡斯基认为是出于憎恨，库赞才没对他施以可怜或者同情的眼神，而是冷冷地低声说“我的母亲也过世了。”

他没有预料到，库赞会温柔地触摸他的下巴，和他们的争吵结束时没什么区别，也没有预料到微微干裂的嘴唇轻轻印在他的上面。

他没有预料到的情绪冲击淹没了他。他把库赞推倒在长凳上，绝望地想要感受到除胸口的疼痛之外的任何感情。他并不温柔，他的嘴唇肿胀。而库赞像他会做的那样回推倒他，抬起屁股，一双长图把他拉得更近了，留下了用力到产生痕迹的吻。绝望催使萨卡斯基解开了库赞的裤子，放出他的阴茎，用自己的手围住它，库赞朝着他颈窝发出的声音让他更加满足。但库赞把他退了回去，跪了下来用嘴唇裹住萨卡斯基的性器。

他没过多久就射了，肾上腺素和神经肽素冲击着他的身体，让他把库赞拽到眼前，嘴唇盖到他的唇上，握着拳狠狠地套弄了几下把对方也送上高潮。

过了一会儿，他哭得语无伦次，脸埋在矮一点的男人的肩膀处。库赞什么都没说，只是紧紧地抱住了他。

他们之间什么也没有变化，除了萨卡斯基发现自己会在半夜时会出现在库赞的地方。他发现自己在凌晨醒来，被对方修长的四肢包裹着。他对库赞懒惰的憎恨减少了一点，对库赞平淡的评论露出了微小的笑容。他发现自己变得稍微和善了一些，还揍翻了那些小声抱怨库赞怪异之处的士兵。

相对的，库赞也开始及时完成他的书面工作，惩罚那些懒散的士兵，并对更安静、更平淡的事情产生了兴趣。他们在萨卡斯基公寓外的花园一起度过了很长时间。

在世界政府宣布罗杰成为海贼王的几个月前，库赞和萨卡斯基都在西海与百兽海贼团展开激烈的对抗。

萨卡斯基在独战一个男人，他危险的能力是是控制他所碰到过的人的神经系统。萨卡斯基痛苦地缩在地上，他的神经好像着了火一样。库赞不知从哪儿出现，把他的冰刃插向了敌人的胸膛。但在此之前，这个混蛋作出了还击，他刺向了库赞的腹部，他的霸气让刀刃滑了下去。

萨卡斯基的胸口好像有什么东西松动了。现在回想起来，他只只看到了一阵阵的闪光。他吼着需求医护人员时嗓子都哑了。坐在医疗仓的大厅时，他感受到了空虚和炙热的愤怒在胸膛里燃烧。他坐在库赞的床边，他的皮肤和洁白的床单相比都显得苍白。

当库赞醒来时，萨卡斯基的意识都模糊了，他都不知道自己多久没睡了。库赞慢慢用他那深色的眼睛看着萨卡斯基，他问库赞，为什么。“啊呀…你不知道吗？”他吸了口气。世界缓慢地度过他们，唯一的声音是机器的哔哔声和库赞在电脉冲中的心跳声。

然后萨卡斯基离开了。

几周后，当库赞回到了总部，萨卡斯基在自己的公寓里等候，倚身靠着厨房柜台。天很晚了，库赞什么都没有说，放下了背包，温柔地微笑着。萨卡斯基跟着他走进了自己的卧室。当萨卡斯基把他推在床垫上的时候他什么也不需要说。他知道的。

那是他们第一次做爱，在那之后的一段时间，一切都很好。他应该早就知道他们不会长久的。

罗杰死去的那周应该就是这段关系的尾声开始了。那个天杀混蛋的死开始了全世界的大海贼新时代，使得这个时代比以往的任何时候都更动荡。

各种各样的海贼占据了大海，暴力在全球和每一片海域之中不断升级。萨卡斯基从未感到过如此恐惧。随着大海变得更加浑浊，越来越难分辨谁是站在哪一边的，罗杰留下的贪婪的约定和巨大的秘密让每个人和每件事都变得疯狂起来。所以萨卡斯基做了唯一一件他确定的事情，就是全力以赴实现他的信念。他坚信正义对应着邪恶，两者之间有一道明确的分界线，这更大的利益要不惜一切代价来被守护。

库赞和他的看法并不一样，萨卡斯基选择了他的方向，库赞选择了自己的另外的方向。

然后就是奥哈拉，是对他们关系的第一次冲击。他现在懂了。

当他们回到海军总部时，库赞拒绝看他。萨卡斯基无法解释为何在于敌人作战时他脑海中只能一次又一次想到库赞被刺中的瞬间。

在那之后的一段时间，海上平息了下来。世界政府用各种必需的手段处理了事情，萨卡斯基被提升成了大将。库赞紧随其后。但他们之间的差距越来越大。他们之间的差异也让他们的相处变得越来越困难。

萨卡斯基在海军总部的外围买了栋房子。外面围绕着花园，比他需要的大一点。他给了库赞一把钥匙，在那之后他们的关系又持续了一段时间。

但时间打败了一切，司法岛事件和妮可罗宾是击垮他的最后一道裂痕。库赞怎么能把她放走？她会带来世界的末日！他不明白这一点吗？他这次做的太过火了，他的温柔会把他们都毁了的！但他在顶上战争前都没有机会和他对峙。

那时一切都崩溃了。

那个时候，萨卡斯基瞥见了能干掉世界上最危险的男人的机会，毫不后悔杀死罗杰的遗腹子，而库赞却对这件事感到憾意，好像海军犯了错一样。他们在此后争论得大动肝火，以至于差点动起手来，但这次用失望而遗憾的眼神看向库赞的人是他，

然后那恨意回来了。

当五老星让他们决定谁会成为元帅时，他们刚刚争执不久。萨卡斯基这次不会退缩的。世界的命运岌岌可危，海军承担不起再软弱下去的风险，现在不能。

所以他们展开了一战，萨卡斯基竭尽全力。他没有任何保留。他从不手软。在他的岩浆在库赞脸上留下伤疤时也没有，在他灼穿血肉的时候也没有。只要库赞还能战斗，他就不会停下。因为他现在必须强大，比任何时候都要。

风拂过他的皮肤，他脸上的伤疤因温度的骤变颤动着。天色暗了下来，库赞的辞职信在他手里沉甸甸的。

他必须强大。作为海军元帅，他必须难以对付，残酷无情，无可阻挡，不言放弃。

萨卡斯基咽了口口水，寂静逼近了他。他捏碎了手里的信，想感受到愤怒，但愤怒并不在那儿，只有空寂，就像这该死的房子一样。

他泪如雨下。

**Author's Note:**

> 我一直在想这件事，现在我很难过。 我非常喜欢这两个角色。 欢迎留言。我之前没有以萨卡斯基的角度写过东西。
> 
> 感谢阅读! 你也可以在 twitter 上找到我 @buggyisbest


End file.
